I Know Why the Caged Warbler Sings
by Namine Nobody Kiari
Summary: What happens when Kurt goes to Dalton and both Hunter and Sebastian are already there?
1. Chapter 1

****I own nothing but the basic plot and make no money from writing this. Glee and all of its characters do not belong to me, if they did it would all be pretty much like this. I hope you enjoy.****

* * *

**Kurt POV**

I looked down at my phone for what must have been the hundredth time that day, smiling when I reread the text from Blaine. It was simple, it just read 'Courage' but to me I knew it was so much more. It meant do what I've been too afraid to do, do what Blaine never could do; it meant stand up to my tormentors and find out why they made my life hell. Today would be the day I would finally get them to leave me alone; somehow I would end this treatment.

I continued thinking about Blaine during glee club not really noticing how the girls performed; I could hear it all but I wasn't really paying attention. Looking at the single word that meant more than anyone could ever imagine, I didn't notice the letterman jacket until my phone got thrown out of my hands and I got shoved into the lockers. Making a split second decision that it was either now or never that I stood up against the bullies, to show everyone that I wasn't just some scared little boy anymore, to show myself that I had what it took to be a man.

Without a second thought or stopping for even a minute to pick up my phone I followed Karofsky. "HEY!" I yelled running into the locker room "I am talking to you!" He then had the audacity to tell me "The girl's locker room is next door." without even turning to look at me.

"What is your problem?" I asked wanting to finally know why he treated me the way he does.

"Excuse me?" he asked playing stupid as he turned to face me.

"What are you so scared of?"

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" maybe he wasn't just playing stupid.

"Oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what Hamhock, you're not my type."

"That right?" yeah he definitely wasn't playing stupid.

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys that sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty."

"Do not push me Hummel." He threatened making a fist; maybe this was a bad idea, a very bad idea.

"You gonna hit me?" I asked standing my ground. "Do it." I challenged.

"Don't push me!" He said louder slamming his locker shut.

"Hit me; because it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you."

"Get out of my face!" he yelled, did he really forget that he was the one who got in my face, and I'm just standing my ground.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy that can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are." I said getting more in his face and pointing my finger at him. Before I could say anything else he kissed me. In shock I just stood there until he pulled away. I looked at him scared and when he tried to kiss me again I pushed him away. Pissed he punched the locker and walked out. I could do nothing but stand there scared.

Finally gathering up my courage I started to walk out when the door slammed open and Karofsky came back in pushing me against the locker and holding a knife to my throat. "You fucking fag! You tricked me! You got in my face I couldn't help myself!" Opening my mouth to talk I gasped instead when he pushed the knife further into my neck, kissing my again and moving his hand down the front of my pants. "You're so much like a fucking girl, maybe that's all you really are, I think I should check." He said in a deadly calm voice. Moving his hand to my belt, he started pulling it loose before we heard the door slam open.

"What the hell are you doing Karofsky?!" I heard Puck yell, looking up I noticed it was only him making me eternally grateful.

"Just teaching this little fag a lesson." He said in the same calm voice, his hand now away from my belt and the knife now cutting into my neck. "So you can leave now Puckerman." Before he could say anything else he was pulled off of me and thrown to the ground. I backed away as slowly as possible scared of what could happen. I watched as Puck kicked him twice before telling him to get out before he got coach involved.

Karofsky ran and Puck turned to me "Are you alright Kurt?" I started to nod before he said "Oh shit, your neck." I raised my hand to my neck feeling wetness; pulling my hand away so I could look at it I noticed some blood. He grabbed a wet paper towel and helped my clean my neck up. "It doesn't look like it needs stitches, you should be fine."

"Thank you Puck, he could have killed me."

"Noah."

"What?"

"You can call me Noah, only people I want afraid of me call me Puck."

"Thank you Noah." I said taking his outstretched hand and hugging him tightly.

"Oh I almost forgot," he said reaching into his pocket and handing me my phone "this was the reason I came looking for you; I noticed it on the floor by your locker."

"Thank you again." I said with a smile before taking my phone. He nodded and left the locker room. When I was sure he was gone I sent a text to Blaine 'Blaine, I need your help.' Then I ran out and went home as quickly as I could. When I got there I checked my phone and saw a few texts.

**Blaine:** _**'Hey, what's up?'**_

**Blaine:** _**'Is everything alright?'**_

**Blaine:** _**'Kurt, what's wrong you're scaring me.'**_

**Wes:** _**'You alright? Blaine is freaking out.'**_

**David:** _**'Blaine said you won't answer his texts.'**_

**Blaine:** _**'Kurt please, the boys said you wouldn't text them back either what's going on?'**_

I texted Blaine back _**'I was on my way home, please come over.'**_ And before I could send a message to either of the other two I got three new messages.

**Wes:** _**'Hope everything is alright.'**_

**David:** _**'Stay safe'**_

**Blaine:** _**'On my way.'**_

I smiled a little and grabbed one of my scarves before sitting at my vanity table. Looking into the mirror I saw that although it was a small cut and barely noticeable everyone that I usually saw would notice and I would need to keep it covered so people wouldn't freak. I opened my top drawer and took out a thin strip of nude colored bandage tape placing it over the cut, then getting my cover up I put the most minimal amount on so the tape wasn't noticeable, then I wrapped the scarf around my neck.

As I finished straightening my scarf I heard the doorbell. Opening the door I saw Noah, "You alright princess?" he asked me. With a nod I hugged him "Thank you again Noah." He hugged me back and said "You're welcome princess; I just came to check in on you and maybe play a game or two with Finn."

"He's in his room playing now, I'm sure he won't mind if you join in." He nodded and smiled running up to Finn's room. As I was shutting the door I saw Blaine pull up, they must have been at the Lima Bean or something. I smiled and held the door open for him. When we got to my room we both sat on the bed. He looked at me for a few minutes trying to catch my eyes before finally just saying "Kurt, what happened? How did it go? You did stand up to him today right?"

I kept my head down and just said "He's in the closet."

"What how do you know?" he asked with clear confusion in his voice.

"H he kissed me."

"I'll go with you to school tomorrow and help you sort this out, ok?" I nodded and he continued "Do you think your parents will let me spend the night?" I nodded again and he texted his friends to let them know to cover for him.

The next morning Blaine and I were walking up the stairs when I saw him "There he is." I whispered to Blaine.

"I got your back." he said softly to me before turning to Karofsky "Excuse me."

"Hey lady boys." He said to us before glancing at Blaine almost nervously "This your boyfriend Kurt." _God I wish_.

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something."

"I gotta go to class." He said pushing past us pushing me.

"Kurt told me what you did." As Karofsky glared at me all I could think was, _god why did Blaine have to word it that way_.

"Oh yeah?" Karofsky said challenging us. "What's that?"

"You kissed me." I said nervously tearing up slightly.

Karofsky glanced around to see if anyone had heard before scoffing and saying "I don't know what you're talking about."

I glanced at Blaine as I heard him start to speak "It seems like you might be a little confused, and that's totally normal. This is a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should just know that you're not alone."

I freaked out when Karofsky turned running back up the few stairs he had gone down and shoved Blaine into the fence saying threateningly "Do not mess with me!"

"Stop this!" I yelled getting between them and pushing him off Blaine. Blaine stood there calmly as I freaked out thinking he would attack us again. Instead he just turned and made his way down the stairs and to class. Blaine trying to lighten the situation said "Well, he's not coming out anytime soon." I just sighed sitting on the steps.

Blaine noticing I was still stressed asked "What's going on?" sitting next to me he continued "Why are you so upset?"

Deciding to tell him part of the reason I was so upset I told him "Because until yesterday I had never been kissed." Thinking about Brittany I added "At least none that counted."

He nodded in understanding and said "Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

I felt amazing as I walked through the hallways until the lockercheck.

* * *

**Please review, favorite, and all that good stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters and make no money from writing this. **

**Also sorry in advance, but this chapter is in third person.**

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Bree**

Thank you. Sorry it's been a few months, though to be truthful this is kind of the norm for me. I hope to be able to get better about that though.

**Anime-Zombie14**

I have, and plan to continue doing so; even if it is slowly.

**GypsyMooneysGirl7733**

He's going to stay mostly the same, though the thing with Karofsky is goimg to make him change a little, and Hunter and Sebastian have their own plans about him and his personality and will try to change him some. The only relationship I have planned for Kurt and Blaine as of this moment is a friendship/roommate. I completely agree with you about Blaine being mirror of Rachel, just like Sebastian is basically a mirror of Santana. As for the pairing, it's a little confusing to explain; you'll just have continue reading to find out, hopefully this chapter shows you some insight.

**Breezy-Kuki**

Because that was only the first chapter, I was providing somewhat of a back story. The story is mostly going to revolve around Sebastian, Hunter, and Kurt. Though there will be other characters, they will mostly be supporting.

**Guest**

Thank you so much, here's more.

**Shily21 **

It's not really love they have Kurt, and I'm sorry if that bothered you. But to be truthful if it did, you should probably avoid this story, along with most of my others.

* * *

At first glance one would assume that Wesley Montgomery, David Thompson, and Thad Harwood were the leaders of the Dalton Academy Warblers. One would also assume that the two sitting in the back; Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington, were just trying to stay hidden. But first impressions could be wrong; the two in the back were there to keep an eye on everyone, and the three in front were simply their puppets. Only the official Warblers knew this, of course. Some outside of the group had their suspicions about the amount of power they held, but they could never be sure.

It was during one of their meetings that one of their members; Blaine Anderson, stood and asked for the floor. When granted, he faced the room as a whole "Warblers, a friend of mine has recently transferred to Dalton Academy. He is a talented performer and we would both be grateful if he could be granted an audition." As soon as the last word left his mouth everyone turned to the duo in the back.

"And why should we allow him an audition when so many others have asked for the same and not achieved one?" Sebastian asked.

"He would be a great addition to our group. All we are asking for is one chance, as a personal favor to me."

Their eyes lit up for a brief moment before Hunter spoke up "You owe us Anderson, both of you do. Tell him to be here at three sharp tomorrow, we will not be kept waiting."

After the meeting was adjourned Blaine made the trip to his dorm room as quickly as possible to reach his best friend. Opening the door Blaine noticed the brunette at the desk "Kurt! They said yes, you have an audition at three tomorrow!"

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Blaine." Kurt said as he jumped up from the chair wrapping his arms around his friend.

"What song should I sing?"

"Pick something you are comfortable with. You will get further if you show your skills in a comfortable song instead of something you think they will like but you do not. Trust me, when I got in I first tried 'When I get you Alone' because I thought that they would like it and I stumbled over the chorus. I begged for another chance and they only gave me one because they thought it was funny. So then I sang 'Teenage Dream' and they let me in."

After talking with Blaine, Kurt spent the night working on homework and watching movies, when asked if he should be rehearsing he answered "I know what song I'm going to sing, and I've had the lyrics memorized since I was six. I don't need to practice, I can do this."

Blaine trusted Kurt, so after asking the first time the Warblers were not brought up again until two thirty the next day as they were walking the corridors. "Kurt, they said three, we don't have to rush."

"I know Blaine, but I would rather be early than even a second late."

"True, so would I, but the meeting doesn't even start until three and at the most on a busy day it takes fifteen minutes to get there, not a half hour."

"Fine, then while I'm waiting you can go get me a coffee, but I plan to get there early and wait so it shows that I really want this."

"Is that your way of saying 'I would really like a coffee, I would love you forever and ever if you went and got me one while I was waiting for the meeting to start'?"

"Yeah, isn't that what I said?" Kurt said with a smile causing Blaine to laugh before saying "Sure Kurt, I'll show you where the room is then I will go get your coffee."

"Thank you."

When they reached the room Blaine glanced at his phone "See Kurt, we still have fifteen minutes."

"I know, I know, coffee please."

"You are so lucky the café is right around the corner." Kurt smiled as Blaine walked away.

As he waited for Blaine, Kurt took his time to look around at his surroundings when a movement down the hallway caught his attention. Turning his head in the direction of the movement, he noticed it was a guy – a very attractive guy – who happened to be walking his way. The guy was tall and slender, and even in the school required uniform he stood out. When the guy stopped in front of him, Kurt looked up to see a smile and could see his own reflection in the dark sunglasses the stranger wore over his eyes.

"Well hello cutie, you must be new here. What do you say we blow this place? I'm dying for some fresh air and real coffee." The guy asked.

"Um thanks," Kurt said as a blush rose to his cheeks "but I'm actually waiting for a friend who just went to get me some."

"Suit yourself, the coffee here is terrible." He said before entering the room.

Kurt grew anxious as he waited for Blaine. He knew all the words by heart but a very cute guy had just asked him out to coffee then went into the same room Kurt would soon be performing in. Looking around again he was relieved to see Blaine coming around the corner. "And we still have like five minutes left." Blaine said as he handed Kurt the coffee. Noticing something was off about his friend Blaine asked Kurt if anything had happened while he had been gone.

"Nothing really happened Blaine; there was just this guy that asked me out for coffee."

"The first day you go here and you already met someone? You said yes didn't you?"

"Well no, he wanted to go now."

"Oh Kurt, I'm sorry, but he'll probably ask again. What was his name?"

"Well he didn't give me a name."

"He didn't give you a name? How about a phone number? Anything that could help me, I mean us, find out who it was?"

"Well no, not exactly, though he did go into the room."

"So he's a warbler? Tell me about him, I could probably tell you who it is."

"Well he was like insanely hot. He has a gorgeous smile, and dark hair. He was kind of tall."

"You just described like almost every warbler, you know that right? We can probably cut out Wes or David because they are like inseparable. It might have been Nick but I'm not sure, maybe Trent. It could be Thad but I think he's still with his girlfriend. Sebastian and Hunter are out, they wouldn't. Ok well, point him out to me later. We'll figure out who he is."

Looking at his phone Blaine noticed it was three. "I'll go in first and introduce you; you just stay out here and come in when I open the door again." Kurt nodded and bit his lip.

As Hunter walked into the room he noticed Sebastian already in the back of the room looking comfortable with his legs propped up and a smile on his face. "Someone looks happy; did you finally get Anderson to give it up or something?"

"Or something, I met a cute little brunette a little while ago."

"Get a number?"

"Not even a name, but when has that ever stopped me?" he said with a smirk.

"True, now just to sit through this meeting and we'll find that guy." Sebastian still had his back to the door when Blaine entered through the opposite door that Hunter had, and chose to keep his back that way while he talked with Hunter and Blaine introduced his friend. Sebastian didn't really care one way or another, what Blaine had to say. A moment later as the door opened again he heard the first few notes of 'Defying Gravity' then the words started.

"Hey isn't that one of the kids from that glee club we faced? New Directions I think it was." Hunter asked Sebastian quietly. Sebastian shrugged and turned to face the singer, smirking he turned back to Hunter.

"What's that smirk for?"

"I'll tell you in a minute." As the last few lines drew to a close his smirk only grew, the new guy was a countertenor. After the song ended everyone except Wes, David, Thad, Sebastian and Hunter left the room. Wes, David, and Thad discussed it between themselves as the duo continued their hushed conversation.

"So what was that smirk for?"

"That was the guy I was telling you about."

"Are you serious? He's in then."

"Think of just how grateful he'd be.

"And his voice would be a great addition."

"To the bedroom or the group."

"Who says it can't be both?" Hunter said with a smirk before nodding to the trio in front. Thad rose from his chair and opened the door allowing everyone back in. After everyone but Blaine and Kurt was seated Sebastian rose and made his way to them, with an outstretched hand to Kurt he simply smiled and said "Welcome to the Warblers." Everyone clapped and Kurt blushed as he shook his hand. After that the meeting was let out. Walking with Blaine, Kurt stayed silent as he was congratulated until they were alone.

"So who was it Kurt? Where was he sitting?" Blaine asked.

"It was the one who told me I was in."

"Sebastian!? Sebastian asked you out? Are you serious? That's like huge! He and Hunter are like the power couple of the Warblers Kurt."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
